xxLOVELESSxx
by desire broken
Summary: reup What if Soubi admits to his love of Ritsuka? Will he be denied? Read to find out! will continue when I get the time... sorry
1. Lunch Time

Title: xxLovelesSxx (Chapter 1)

Disclaimer: I would have loved to write Loveless, but the fact that I didn't doesn't make me think less of it… I will always love a cute boy with cat ears .

**Lunch Time**

Ritsuka sat down in lunchroom and looked around the room; Yuiko and Yayoi were sitting next to each other whispering gossip. Ritsuka sighed then stood and walked towards the door that led him outside. He wasn't going to let a little thing like lunch bother him (he had forgotten his again). He sat close to the entrance and sighed once more, then had a shadow laid over him by a tall man. _Soubi! _He had come to check up on Ritsuka… he also knew that Ritsuka had forgotten his lunch, thanks to Yuiko. Soubi smiled at Ritsuka, "Eating alone? Or have you been irresponsible again?" Ritsuka kept his gaze to the ground; his face a light shade of red, "I forgot my lunch at home," he whispered.

Soubi smiled and sat down next to him, "That's alright, I've decided to make you lunch… Eat up!" he handed Ritsuka a lunch box and then opened his and began eating. Ritsuka stared at the box then decided it best to have something to eat than to sit and wait for his hunger to take over him. He smiled, "Thanks Soubi, Seimei would do these kinds of things too." Soubi hid his sadness at the mention of Seimei's name. He missed his old master, but also loved his new master. He loved him so much that he wished he could do anything, anything at all that would please him; no matter the cost. Soubi looked Ritsuka over, he was wearing shorts and a baggy white shirt… the cell phone Soubi had given him hung proudly around his neck. Soubi smirked, "Can't leave home without having a piece of me with you, can you?"

Ritsuka looked at him, his ears perked, "I can't do what? What do you mean I can't leave home without hav-" Ritsuka's eyes widen, "That's not it… I just keep it with me just in case I want to talk to you… is that wrong? I thought that's why you gave it to me…" Soubi chuckled, "So you did listen to me that day… good, I was wondering if you were listening." After finishing his food Ritsuka looked over and smiled at Soubi's ears… he still had the same earrings in that Ritsuka had put in when he pierced Soubi's ears. A memory he'd never forget, thanks to Soubi, Ritsuka was having a more loving life than before. He had people who liked him and wanted to be friends. Soubi looked at Ritsuka and saw the smile on his face, "I love it when you smile, Ritsuka. You look adorable… I could eat you up you're so yummy…" Ritsuka flushed a light pink and looked away before having his focus turned back to Soubi.

Soubi scooted closer and wrapped Ritsuka up in his arms; he whispered in his ear, "I love you, Ritsuka." Which made him flush a deeper pink; "I thought I told you not to say that…" before Ritsuka could finish Soubi had kissed him. Ritsuka didn't refuse… he had wanted the kiss, but something told him it was wrong to accept such a gift. He pulled away, but Soubi was being persistent… he wanted Ritsuka really, really bad. More than Ritsuka would ever know; though he also knew that it would be treading on dangerous grounds for him to want this from his "Master", but it was a risk he was willing to take. Soubi looked up and saw Ritsuka's ears… he lovingly rubbed them, which made Ritsuka squeak… he wasn't used to this treatment at all.

Soubi leaned forward and before he could get any closer Ritsuka had stood up; Soubi looked over and saw they had a guest. The guest was as tall as Ritsuka with long black hair and glasses covered his eyes. Ritsuka stared at him for awhile then approached him, "Yayoi, can I help you? Soubi and I were just discussing how important it is to have friends…" Yayoi had turned away; he couldn't believe what he had seen... Ritsuka and Soubi… His "buddy" had been "making out" with an older guy. Yayoi had a twitch of pride in this… he had something to use to get Yuiko to like him more than Ritsuka. Though, what he didn't know was that Yuiko practically knew about them already… she was jealous of Soubi and Ritsuka's closeness, but would never be hurt by their affections for each other.

Yayoi headed back to the school, Ritsuka turned around and saw Soubi was gone, but a message came in just as he saw the empty space that Soubi had once occupied.

"_Sorry, Ritsuka, I had to run… I will pick you up after school" –Soubi_

Ritsuka smiled, he would be able to see Soubi after the last half of school… He would be able to walk home with the guy that was amazingly friendly, yet incredibly sensible. School was coming to an end, Ritsuka looked outside… No Soubi… '_Maybe he'll be here a little later…_' Ritsuka thought while putting his stuff up and pulling his backpack over his shoulder. He walked out front, still no Soubi… he looked around… no Soubi anywhere in the area… Ritsuka sat by the entrance, hunched over, with little tears falling from his eyes… Soubi had let him down…

A shadow covered the crying figure on the ground; it wasn't Soubi, but the homeroom teacher. "Ritsuka, what are you still doing at school? It's already really late," sure enough when Ritsuka looked around it was getting dark and he had a while to walk… the teacher smiled at him, "Would you like a ride home?" Ritsuka nodded and followed her to the car then waited to get home. He reached home and decided to look through Seimei's computer again just incase something came up about Septial Moon besides the fact that he killed his brother. He was about 30 minutes into his research when Soubi knocked on the window… Ritsuka looked at him then focused back on the computer; he was going to ignore him… then he saw a long streak of a red liquid that stained Soubi's hair… He jumped up and unlocked the window to let Soubi in.

"What happened to you?" Ritsuka asked looking Soubi over then letting him sit on the bed. "Kio got mad that I was spending more and more time with you and not her… I think she's jealous of you…" Soubi smiled, "Which she should be." Ritsuka flushed pink again, Soubi was giving him praise again, and yet again Ritsuka felt as if he didn't deserve it. Ritsuka took a towel and ran it over Soubi, hoping to get all the blood off him. Soubi pulled Ritsuka to him and wrapped his arms around him before kissing him long and passionately. Soubi was wanting some R&R after the fight he had just gone through, but it wasn't with Kio… it was with Septial Moon.

A/N: This is an OOC fan fiction… I know… it was SO hard to tell. Anyways, I hope you liked it… Please review and e-mail me if you want to tell what I should work on…

YES, I KNOW I HAVE KIO AS A FEMALE… WORK WITH THE OOC-NESS… Thanks )


	2. A Playful Rendezvous

Title: xxLovelesSxx (Chapter 2)

Disclaimer: I would have loved to write Loveless, but the fact that I didn't doesn't make me think less of it… I will always love a cute boy with cat ears.

**A Playful Rendezvous**

Even though Soubi had just fought with Septial Moon last night, being in Ritsuka's bed with him made him realize he couldn't imagine his life without Ritsuka. He smiled down up at Ritsuka and rubbed his ears, "Do you mind me staying here tonight? I don't want Kio going ballistic on me again…" Ritsuka nodded and smiled, "Well, if you can get out of here before my parents wake up… I'm sure it'll be okay." Soubi smirked, "You afraid of your parents finding out about us?" Ritsuka's mouth dropped open an inch and his cheeks resumed that flush of pink they had become accustomed to since he met Soubi, "WHAT IS THERE TO KNOW ABOUT **US**!" Soubi laughed richly, his plan had worked just as he had planned; he got Ritsuka to look adorably cute without trying. Soubi leaned back on Ritsuka's bed and watched him as he sat there contemplating what he should do, he wasn't use to Soubi asking to stay the night.

He smiled at Soubi and leaned against him taking the towel away from him, "Yes you can stay the night… where would you like to sleep?" Soubi grinned and laid back on his bed then pulled Ritsuka on top of him, "Right here would be nice… like this would be nice too," Ritsuka flushed a deeper shade of pink. "Sou-Soubi wh-what are you do-doing?" He leaned forward a little bit to where he was right next to Ritsuka's ear and whispered, "I love you Ritsuka." Ritsuka tried to push himself up but Soubi had his hands linked behind his back. "Ritsuka, what's wrong?" Ritsuka looked at him as if he was a stranger, "What are you doing Soubi?" Soubi grinned, "What do you think? I'm going to take those gorgeous cat ears and make you mine…"

Ritsuka was about to start panicking when Soubi kissed his cheek, "I'm just joking Ritsuka," Soubi kept his eyes on Ritsuka though… Ritsuka met Soubi's gaze, "Guess we should get to bed, huh?" Soubi nodded and let Ritsuka have his side of the bed then turned off the lights.

**--The Next Day—**

Soubi woke up early and saw Ritsuka laying there, little cute spit bubble hanging out of his mouth. Soubi smiled, "I love you Ritsuka," then kissed him on the forehead. He climbed out of the bed and walked out onto the balcony, closed the window and jumped down. He smiled then headed back towards his dorm room, so Kio could curse him out for staying out all night (like the mother she felt she was anyways).

Meanwhile back in Ritsuka's room, he woke to the sensation of an empty space and realized Soubi was gone. He frowned some and stretched, "Guess I better start getting ready for school." He sighed as he pulled on the school uniform and strolled down the hall then out the door; heading towards his school. Yayoi noticed Ritsuka wasn't especially happy today and confronted Yuiko, "Hey, do you know why Ritsuka is so down?" Yukio looked at Ritsuka then walked over to him, "Did Yuiko do something wrong?" Ritsuka looked at her and sighed, "No Yuiko, you didn't do anything… Can I be alone right now?" Yuiko looked up and saw Soubi coming.

Ritsuka looked at Soubi kind of mad, "What are you doing here?" Soubi looked hurt, "I was coming to pick you up for lunch." Ritsuka smiled some at Soubi, "Okay, let's go to lunch…" Soubi took Ritsuka's hand and lead him to Le Beau Jardin, a famous café known for its "couples". Ritsuka spotted the restaurant a mile away, "What are we doing here?" Soubi smiled and looked down at him, "We're having lunch, what did you think we were going to do at a restaurant?" He shrugged as they were seated somewhere in the back surrounded by exotic trees and bushes. Soubi sat across the table from Ritsuka and smiled, "Get anything you would like… I'm buying," he smirked. Ritsuka didn't like that, "O-okay…sure," when Ritsuka was handed the menu he looked through what he thought looked good, or what you should say, looked safe to eat.

A/N: Thanks again, I know this is more OOC than the last chapter… If you see something I need to work on e-mail me or PM me and I'll try to work on it. BTW, I know the name of the café isn't completely in French, but it's as close as I'm going to get being at French I student.


End file.
